


Bye Bye Miss American Pie

by Raindeer_Games



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burnt Pies, Cooking, Dean Loves Pie, Exploding pies, Pie Deprivation, frilly aprons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindeer_Games/pseuds/Raindeer_Games
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can’t find any pie.</p><p>Sam goes out to find some when Dean starts to freak out.</p><p>Sam comes home to Dean in a pink frilly apron making pie with the owner of the hotel.</p><p>The table is covered in pies that are burnt or somehow exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye Bye Miss American Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic
> 
> Didn't know what to write so my friends gave me the idea for this story
> 
> If you find any mistakes or have ideas for changes or further chapters please comment or message

“This one doesn’t have pie either Sammy.” Dean shouted as he tore open the car door. “I don’t think I can do this.” Dean sobbed as he slumped down into the driver’s seat. “I swear to god this is going to be the end of me. ‘

 

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s dramatics. “Let’s just go to the next store, there has to be pie somewhere.” 

 

Every store they had been to didn't have any pie, and after hours of driving, this pattern just continued. Dean was desperate, his hands were twitching and he couldn't stop bouncing his leg in impatience. He was starting to show signs of withdrawal. They continued to search but no matter where they looked; even pie and pastry stores, there was not a single pie to be found. 

 

Sam ended up having to drive, Dean was so out of it, steering them at least three times into the way of all incoming traffic. So Sam took the wheel, forcefully, and was using the GPS to find the general stores for each town. After searching for hours, Sam decided it was best to leave Dean in a motel room and continue on his own, sick of Deans constant moaning about his beloved pie. 

 

###########################

After a night of noise and Sam having to stop Dean from running out the door, Sam thought that it was time to call in the heavy artillery, in other words he called Cas; well more like prayed a bazillion because Cas was apparently ‘busy’.

 

‘Castiel, I know you can hear me, I need your help ... please, this is a matter of life or death.’ 

 

‘Cas, we desperately need your help, the world is falling to pieces and we need some sort of angelic juice to help. Please this is a matter of urgency.’

 

‘Castiel, I summon thee to this world to help our plight, a dear friend is in trouble and is in desperate need of your help.’

 

‘Cas, for crying out loud, Dean needs you, he is suffering terri.....’ and with a whoosh of wings, he was there, all high and mighty and ‘I need to fix Dean’

 

"Well it’s about time idiot, I have been praying for ages, yet as soon as you hear it is for Dean you are here in a heartbeat," he started, following Cas’s eye line to see him staring at Dean and dean staring back at him with a helpless look, "I’ll never understand you two."

 

All his efforts to heal Dean were not accomplishing anything, other than aggravating Cas to a point where he was practically slapping Dean in the face and yelling at him to ‘GET OVER IT ASSBUTT, god Sam what is happening to him.’

 

‘I don’t know Cas, that’s why I called you.’ Sam paused, watching Dean with eyes searching for any signs of the illness that was ailing his older brother; he was taken aback when he saw something move in the corner of his eye and then Cas was on Dean, trying to claw at Dean’s face and body. ’ CAS, stop trying to claw Deans eyes out,’ Sam said as he was pulling Cas off before he killed Dean. Throwing him into the corner as Dean ran after him, ‘PIEEEE,’ he moaned like a zombie. Sam tackled Dean onto the bed and tied him down to stop him from him moving. 

 

In the following hours Sam used all the wardings and performed all the rituals he could think of. Dousing him in holy water.... not a demon, tossing salt on him...... not a ghost, giving him a small slice with a silver knife...... not a single reaction, this was a perplexing problem. Puzzled he used the last resort and called a doctor.

 

Dean saw the doctor entering the room and froze, he had no experience with this, only ever getting medical attention from his father or brother, or Cas, who was still huddled in the corner, knees at his face, rocking back and forth muttering to himself about what could be wrong with him. 

 

With his experience, or lack thereof he started to struggle against his bonds, stretching the weaker ropes and giving himself rope burn. The doctor was completely startled at his condition and the way that he reacted to his approach, however, he tried to diagnose his condition, but left quite a few hours later bewildered and with the diagnosis that he had withdrawal symptoms, such as those associated with a smoker or an alcoholic, but with pie.


End file.
